


Twelve Days with the Charlotte

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [One Piece AU] Twelve more days before Christmas... However, [y/n] was still having a problem with choosing a gift for the woman who raised her as if she was her child. And so she decided to ask help from Linlin's children. But... Can they really help?





	1. Gift

Big Mom Company. A large company that dealt with sweet production. This company was the top among the food chain. Sweets factories, cafés, bake shops, etc. They got them all.

[y/n] had been working for this company for as long as she remembered.

Charlotte Linlin, the owner of the Big Mom Company, was [y/n]'s late mother's best friend and so, when her mother died from an illness, Linlin took her under her care.

[y/n] doesn't know who her father was and since her mother was an orphan (same as Linlin), she had no more relatives to take her in. That was why [y/n] was really thankful of Linlin or Mama (as she call her).

Her children was really kind to her as well, accepting her in the family even though she was an outsider.

Now, Christmas was coming. And [y/n] was wondering what to give the woman who raised her as if she was her own child.

She already have gifts prepared for Linlin's 85 children. 85. Yes. She had 85 children. Charlotte Linlin had a large family and it always amazed [y/n] whenever the matriarch gave birth not only to twins or triplets but more.

The woman has 43 husbands which was quite strange to [y/n]. Linlin got married but divorced later on in just a few months. She asked Linlin once why she kept marrying guys only to divorce them. She told the young woman that 'if you felt that the person is not right for you, then don't hesitate and end the relationship'. Being a woman who believe in true love, [y/n] couldn't find it in herself to agree with her.

"Why is it that every Christmas, I keep having the same problem..." She sighed and stood up. "Might as well ask 'them' what their mother will like."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. 12 More Days to Go [Charlotte Pudding]

For [y/n], Pudding was like a younger sister. When Pudding was a child, it was [y/n] who often watch over her and play with her since the older Charlotte's were busy while the younger ones tended to bully her for some reason [y/n] don't know. That was why she was pretty close to her.

Pudding was the one managing a café that belonged to their mother while [y/n] help her once in a while when there was nothing to do at the chocolate factory where she was working as an assistant manager.

The café was closed when [y/n] went to visit Pudding. It was supposed to be open but for some reason, it was close. 

Wondering what was going on, [y/n] went inside and smell something sweet.

Following where the scent was coming from, she found herself in the kitchen where Pudding was working on some sweet confection.

"Pudding? What's going on? Why is the café close?"

Pudding jumped a bit, startled by her voice. "Nee-san! Don't scare me like that!" she breathe out.

"Sorry," she apologized as she gave the younger woman a smile. "What are you going to do with that whipped chocolate?"

Pudding's cheek reddened. "Oh... Uhmm... I'm... Im going to use this for the cake I'm going to give as a gift for Sanji-kun."

"Oh?" [y/n] grinned. Sanji was Pudding's fiancé. The guy was the third son of Vinsmoke Judge from Germa 66 Group of Companies. He was a very talented chef who used to work at a high class restaurant called Baratie. And also, he was a student of Chef Zeff, the celebrity chef, owner of Baratie and a very respected chef.

Sanji and Pudding's engagement was only arranged but it seems that both Pudding and Sanji had fallen in love with each other.

"Stop grinning!" Pudding glared at [y/n], cheeks reddening more.

"Haha! Sorry," she chuckled. "So... You're giving Sanji-san a cake for a Christmas gift?"

"Yes..." Pudding said, looking away shyly. "He said he wanted a cake I made for a gift. So I've been trying to invent a new kind of cake recently."

[y/n] smiled. Pudding has always been bullied as a child. She has been through a lot, she ended up hating people. But then, Sanji came. He accepted her for who she was, accepted all her flaws and never judged her. Little by little, Pudding changed for good.

Folding her sleeves, [y/n] grabbed an apron. "I'll help you."

"Eh?! Really?!" Pudding looked at her hopefully. It seems that she was having a hard time with the chocolate whipped cream, she seriously needed a help. And since [y/n] was working at the chocolate factory, she was the best person to ask a help with.

"Yeah. Now, let's work for Sanji-san..."

* * *

"This is perfect!" Pudding happily jumped up and down. "I finally perfected the recipe!"

[y/n] smiled at her. "I'm sure Sanji-san would love the gift."

Pudding smiled and nodded. "Thank you, [y/n]-nee."

"No problem. Just call me if you needed help. Now, I better go back to the factory. I just can't let Lola to do all the work. How about you?"

"Ahh..." she blushed. "I think I'll go visit Sanji-kun." she said in a small voice.

[y/n] chuckled. "Okay then. See you. I have to go now."

"Okay! Thank you again nee-san!"

[y/n] simply waved as she left the café.

* * *

[y/n] was already on the car and driving away when she remembered one important thing that she forgot.

Her reason of visiting Pudding. "Crap! I forgot to ask what she think mama would like!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 11 More Days to Go [Charlotte Moscato]

"A gift for mama? Why don't you just give her some sweets like usual." Moscato suggested when [y/n] asked him what his mother would like for a gift.

"Again?" [y/n] sighed. Ever since I was a kid it was always sweets for a gift whether it was Mother's Day, her birthday or Christmas."

"Well. I can't think of something mama would like. My gift for mama is also something sweet, you know?"

"Then I needed to give her something different!" [y/n] groaned.

"Then how about walking around the mall to see anything interesting? I'll accompany you if you want."

"Eh?! Really, Moscato?!" [y/n] looked up to him with bright eyes.

"Yeah. I have nothing to do anyway." Moscato shrugged.

"Haha! Let's go!"

* * *

[y/n] and Moscato walked around the mall, checking each and every store to hunt the 'most interesting' thing they sell.

However, even after checking the shadiest shop they could find, [y/n] has still no idea what to give to her acting mother.

"My feet hurt!" she complained as she and Moscato went to the food court to rest and eat.

"Well, we've been walking for hours now," Moscato said. "Still no idea what to give mama?"

[y/n] shook her head. "Thinking about it, what would you give to someone who could easily get what she wanted?"

"Not everything could be brought with money." Moscato said, giving her a blank look.

"Then? What could I give her that couldn't be brought with money?" [y/n] asked, giving Moscato a challenging look.

"You know? When we we're kids, all our gifts are hand made." Moscato said. "It doesn't matter to mama how much it is. To her, anything we give her, as long as we worked hard on it, is special."

"Then... Something I could make with my own hands?"

Moscato nodded.

[y/n] frowned and gave Moscato a glare. "You only complicate my situation. Making something is harder than buying something!" she grabbed her hair, ruffling it furiously. "What an I supposed to make?!?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. 10 More Days to Go [Charlotte Praline]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE THIS IS AN AU STORY, LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT PRALINE IS NOT A MERMAID, AMANDE DON'T HAVE LONG NECK, PUDDING DON'T HAVE THIRD EYE AND EVERYONE'S HEIGHT (BIG MOM, KATAKURI, BRÙLÈE, ETC) IS ACCEPTABLE TO NORMAL HUMANS (LET'S JUST SAY, KATAKURI IS TALL BUT NOT 16 FT. TALL).

"Damn it... Moscato might have given a good suggestion but that only made it harder," [y/n] muttered as she walk along the hallway of the Charlotte's Chocolate Factory.

That was when a panicked voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"[y/n]-neeeeee!!!!"

"Huh?"

Running towards her was a tall blond woman. "Praline?" Charlotte Praline, Charlotte Linlin's 21'st daughter.

"Nee-san! Help me!" Praline let out as she grabbed [y/n]'s hand.

"Help? On what?"

"I don't know what gift to give my husband!"

[y/n] groaned. "Another gift problem?"

* * *

Aladine was Praline's husband. He was the family's doctor. It was actually Praline who first fell in love with guy. She obsessively followed the doctor and in the end, they got married. [y/n] has a feeling it was a shotgun wedding though.

"Don't you know what your own husband likes?" [y/n] sighed.

Praline have dragged her on an empty meeting room to discuss about her 'problem'.

"Of course I know! He likes books but I want to give him something special!"

[y/n] rubbed her forehead. Yes, she understand what Praline was going through right now. But she had her own problem as well!

"Can't you just ask Jinbe? I mean, aren't they best friends or something?" she asked.

"I already did and he said the same thing, 'books'!" Praline slumped on the table in distress.

"Give him something he could use then? Like fountain pen," [y/n] suggested.

Praline sighed. "He has a lot of fountain pens."

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Clothes?"

"He's not really into clothes."

"Tie."

"Have you ever seen him wearing a tie?!"

"Handkerchief."

"Boring."

"Rings or something?"

"Are you for real?!"

[y/n] had suggested more items only to get rejected by Praline.

After a short while, [y/n] had groaned. "Ah hell! I don't think I could help you with your problem! How could I, when I don't even know what to give mama as well! It's freakin hard to think what to give to Aladine anyway. I mean, his hobby is reading and his past time is helping around the orphanage! What can you give to a man like that?!"

"Orphanage... Orphan..." Praline muttered before her eyes widened. "That's it! Nee-san! You're a genius!"

"Huh? What?" she stared at Praline dumbly.

"You see, a long time ago he took care of an orphan named Koala. When she was adopted, Aladine has never seen her ever again so if I could only find the child now, Aladine would be really happy! Shahashasha!"

"Eh?!"

Praline stood up and run towards the door. "I better call Detective Tamago now! Thanks nee-san!" she said, opening the door. "Ah! Right! Mama loves morbid stuffs." she said and left, making [y/n] tilt her head in wonder.

"Morbid stuffs?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. 9 More Days to Go [Charlotte Daifuku]

"*Cough* *Cough* Daifuki nii-san! Why is this place covered in smoke?! Is there a fire?!" [y/n] questioned.

She was sent to help Daifuku prepare for the company event that will take place later on. But the moment she entered the room a thick smoke assaulted her.

"Ah, [y/n]. There's no fire. Its just the smoke machine. It's broken and I'm trying to fix it," Daifuku's voice sounded. "Keep the door open." The place has no window so the only thing they could do to let the smoke out was to keep the door open.

When the fog cleared up, she found Daifuku working on the smoke machine.

"Where's the other workers? Why are you alone here?" she asked as she made her way to the man.

"It's lunch time," he simply replied.

"You let then have lunch but you stayed here, skipping lunch?" [y/n] gave him a blank look.

"I told them to buy me lunch so don't worry. How about you? Have you eaten?"

[y/n] nodded. "Yeah. I already did."

"Stay there and rest while everyone is out," Daifuku told her.

[y/n] nodded as she took a seat on the floor beside Daifuku.

[y/n] watched the man as he fixed the machine. Just then, she remembered her problem regarding her gift to mama.

"Ah, right! Nii-san, can you help me with something?"

Daifuku glanced at her for a bit before returning his eyes to what he was working on. "Sure. About what?"

"I need to think of a good gift."

Daifuku smirked and looked at her. "Is this for Katakuri? Are you planning on confessing on Christmas or something?"

[y/n]'s face reddened at that. "What?! No! Its for mama! For mama! And I'm not going to confess to nii-san!"

Daifuku laughed. You're cute! Look at how red your face is."

"Stop teasing me!" she glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "And just so you know, I don't have a crush on nii-san anymore. That was just when I'm still a teenage girl! It's all gone now!"

Daifuku raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? Really?"

"Really! It's just a childish crush you know?!"

Daifuku chuckled returning his eyes to the smoke machine. "Poor Katakuri then," he chuckled.

[y/n]'s glare hardened, thinking he was still teasing her.

"But if that's true, then someone would be really happy this Christmas," Daifuku suddenly said making [y/n] look at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," he grinned mysteriously and stood up. "Let's talk about mama's gift later. For now, help me bring these smoke machines to the front. I'm done fixing them."

[y/n] nodded as she moved to help Daifuku. But as she does her work, she couldn't help but wonder about what Daifuku had said a few moments ago.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. 8 More Days to Go [Charlotte Oven]

"He's not much of a help," [y/n] sighed.

Yesterday, she helped Daifuku prepare for the event reception. She asked him to help her think of what to give mama but he only said the same thing as Praline.  _"Mama loves morbid stuffs."_

"What morbid stuffs? Hopefully it has nothing to do with corpses or anything close to that," [y/n] muttered. She understand that the matriarch was on a little strange side but [y/n] believed that she wasnt into 'insanely strange' stuffs.

"Hey [y/n]!" a voice called.

"Oh, Oven-nii. What are you doing here?"

Oven was the youngest of the Katakuri-Daifuku-Oven triplets and while Katakuri and Daifuku we're assigned to the company's flour production and beans cultivation, Oven managed the browned food products.

"Meeting with Lola," he said. "It's been a while since I last saw you, how are you doing?"

[y/n] smiled. "I'm doing fine. I've been busy with work but it's fine. I love working," she said.

Oven grinned. "Still a workaholic as usual, huh? You'll never get a boyfriend or get married if you keep that up."

[y/n]'s cheeks reddened at that. "Oh, shut up! You're just as workaholic as I am," she glared.

Oven laughed. "You're so cute when you're pouting," he said and reached to pinch her cheek but she slapped his hand away.

"Ugh! Nii-san!" she whined.

"Sorry. Sorry," he apologized although he doesn't look sorry at all. "Anyway, did Cracker already talk to you?" he asked.

"Cracker?" she tilted her head in confusion. What does Cracker want with her? "No. I actually haven't seen him since last month at that party."

"Oh. I see." Oven grinned but said nothing.

"Err... Why? Does he need me with something?" she asked.

Oven shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe?"

"Huh?" she stared at Oven in confusion. Why was he acting so mysterious right now? Was he hiding something that she doesn't know?

"I have to go back to the factory. I'll see you some other time." Oven said and left, waving his hand.

[y/n] watched him, still puzzled. "What is this about Cracker?" she muttered.

She then turn away and walked to the opposite direction Oven went.

_"I'm going to talk to Galette tomorrow. She'll surely know something..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. 7 More Days to Go [Charlotte Galette]

"Galette. Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" [y/n] asked as she took a sit in front of Galette.

[y/n] has asked her to meet her at one of the family's café but there we're some trouble at the factory, she ended up late.

"Its fine. So? Why do you want to talk to me, nee-san?" Galette asked.

"Well... Oven-nii asked me yesterday if Cracker 'already talked to me'. He didn't and I told him that. But then when I asked him why Cracker needed to talk to me, he only give me a shrug and said 'maybe'. I had a feeling he was hiding something and Oven-nii, hiding something is a bad news," she told Galette. "Since you mostly work with Cracker, I thought you would know something."

"I... I see." Galette sweated. [y/n] wasn't sure but she kinda looked nervous. "S-so... Cracker nii-san haven't talked to you yet."

[y/n] narrowed her eyes. "You know something," she deduced. "What does Cracker wanted with me? Since you and Oven we're kinda acting strange, is it safe for me to assume that it's something bad?"

"No, it's not!" Galette sighed. "It's not a bad thing. It's actually a 'good' thing. But... Can you not ask me? Cracker nii-san would get angry if I tell you," she said, looking at the older woman pleadingly.

[y/n] glared at Galette. "Tell me."

[y/n] hated it when people we're keeping secrets from her. There is no way she'll let Galette leave without spilling whatever the secret was. Being with the Charlotte's for years, she knew that it's a big deal when secrets begins going around the family. There is no way she'll let this pass since she was somehow involve in this secret (even though she has no idea what it was).

"Nee-chan!" Galette whined.

"Don't 'nee-chan' me! Spill it, Galette!"

Galette sighed. "You see, three weeks ago Bege-nii, Chiffon and Pez visited," Galette began with a defeated look. "When evening came, Bege-nii and some of our brothers did some drinking and as liquor keeps going, some gets so intoxicated and started spilling some secrets. And well... You know Cracker nii-san. He's a talkative drunk."

[y/n] nodded. "Go on."

Galette gave her a pleading look. "Nee-san~"

"I said go on," she glared.

Galette sighed once again. She opened her mouth to continue when the café's door opened.

"Ah! Hey! [y/n]!" [y/n] turned and saw Robin and Nami, her friends.

"Robin? Nami?"

Seeing an opportunity, Galette hasty grabbed her bag and dashed out of the café, escaping [y/n].

"Sorry [y/n] nee-san!" Galette yelled out her apology as she left.

"Galette! Come back here!" [y/n] yelled but the other woman continued her escape. [y/n] sighed as she disappeared. "Dang it..."

Robin and Nami only exchanged glances, clueless of what's happening.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. 6 More Days to Go [Charlotte Mascarpone and Charlotte Joscarpone]

If Galette wouldn't tell her anything, then she would ask Brùlèe. That was what [y/n] thought she would do. The only problem was she can't contact [y/n].

She was trying. Really! But Brùlēe wasn't answering her phone.

 _"That's strange..."_ she thought. "I'll just go and see her at the biscuit factory or maybe, if Cracker is there, I'll just go and personally ask him," she sighed. "How Oven-nii and Galette acted is kinda bothering me. I couldn't help but to be concerned," she said and grabbed her coat, bag and car keys.

She'll head to the Charlotte's biscuit factory.

* * *

"Woah! Nee-chan!"

"Ah! It's nee-chan!"

"Oh god... Why them?" [y/n] muttered under her breath as a woman and a man spotted her. "Mascarpone. Joscarpone," she said in a defeated tone.

Charlotte Macapone and Charlotte Joscarpone. They we're twins and they we're also mama's children.

Honestly, she has nothing against the two. She knew that the twins we're playful by nature and she do believe that it wasn't a bad thing. But sometimes, their playfulness gets too much to point of being annoying.

"Why are you two here? Are you bothering the workers here?" she questioned raising an eyebrow to the two.

Both of them pouted. "How rude, nee-chan! Don't you know?! We've been working here since last month!" Mascarpone said.

"That's right! We're helping Cracker nii-san here!" Joscarpone seconded.

"Really?" she gave them a 'I'm not buying it' look.

"You're a meanie!" the twins whined!

"Alright. Sorry," she sighed tiredly.

"How about you nee-chan? Why are you here?"

"Are you looking for Katakuri nii-san?"

"I'm not!" [y/n] shots, glaring at them. "Why should I go here if I'm searching for Katakuri-nii. Katakuri-nii is at the flour factory! If I wanted to see him, I should have gone there!" The two shrunk away in fear.

"Scary nee-chan."

"Nee-chan, scary."

[y/n] sighed at the childish duo. Getting angry won't get her anywhere. Calming herself down, she turned her eyes to the two. "Is Cracker here?" she asked.

The two shook their head. "He left to meet some clients," Mascarpone said.

"We don't know what time he's going to return or if he'll return today. He tends to just go straight home after meeting people outside. Did you try calling his phone?" Joscarpone asked her.

"No. I know how busy he was so I don't really call him unless it's work related or an emergency," she said. "Is Brùlèe with him? I was trying to call her but she wasn't picking up."

The twins stepped back as they turned their head on the opposite direction.

"Err... We don't know where she is," Joscarpone said.

"Y-yeah... She said she's not here." Mascarpone added.

[y/n] smirked. "Okay. Thanks for telling me that SHE'S HERE," she said as she walked further inside the factory to find Brùlèe.

"Gah! Mascarpone! You idiot!" Joscarpone hits her brother in the arm.

"Huh?! What?!" Mascarpone stared at Joscarpone, having no clue of what he have done wrong.

"Stupid." Joscarpone grumbled and pulled her cellphone. She then contacted Brùlèe. "Nee-san! Hide! [y/n] nee-chan knows you're here!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. 5 More Days to Go [Charlotte Amande]

"Damn it... Yesterday is such a horrible day. I can't believe I let Brùlèe escape. Brùlèe escaping only means that she also knew something," [y/n] sighed and looked up to the woman sitting in front of her. "Are you sure you don't know anything, Amande nee-san?"

Amande shook her head. "I wasn't home at that time. Sorry," the older woman replied.

[y/n] sighed. "This is really bothering me. And thanks to this, I'm getting sidetracked on my quest to find the perfect gift for mama."

"Gift for mama?" Amande raised an eyebrow as she puffed out the smoke from her cigarette.

[y/n] nodded and looked up to Amande hopefully. "Any ideas for a perfect gift, nee-san?"

Amande looked up as she tried to come up with something. "Hmmm... Sweets?"

That made [y/n] groan. "Anything but sweets. I've been giving her sweets since I was a child. I want to give her something different this time."

"Sorry. I can't think of something mama would like except for sweets," Amande said.

"Praline and Daifuku-nii told me she loved something 'morbid'. Any idea what kind of 'morbid' thing she would like?"

Amande crossed her arms as she think over. After a while, she shook her head. "I do know she love morbid stuffs but I never have given her morbid gifts before so I don't think I could help you. Sorry."

[y/n] sighed. "Its okay. At least you tried to help unlike the others."

Amande smiled. "Just give her anything. I'm sure she would like whatever you give her."

[y/n] smiled back at the woman, thankful for her encouragement. "Thank you, nee-san."

"So... You already have a gift for Kata-nii?" Amande asked, changing the topic.

"Eh?! Well... Yes. Why are you asking?"

Amande grinned. "Don't you have a crush on him? I mean, you always make sure your gift for him is special every Christmas."

"Nee-san! That was back then! I don't have crush in him anymore!" [y/n] shouts as her cheeks reddened.

Amande chuckled. "You said that but whenever someone mentions his name, you always blush and go stiff."

[y/n] pouted and turn her head away. The Charlotte's do love teasing her about her crush on Katakuri.

That was already in the past. She was already passed that stage. Well... Not really. The feelings didn't disappeared just because she got older. The truth was, she already have given up on Katakuri.

When she was a child, Katakuri has always been there to watch over her and as she grows up, she have come to admire him.

Katakuri was her perfect guy. Smart, cool and even though he seems cold, he was actually very caring to those who we're close to him.

However, Katakuri was far more older than her, not to mention, he probably only see her as a younger sister. She was also aware that Katakuri knows her crush on him. He knew but he only disregards it, probably thinking that it was just a childish crush that will disappear later on.. In the end, that was [y/n] had made herself believe, 'it was just a childish crush' and decided to give up on him.

"You still like him." Amande pointed out.

Unable to deny it, [y/n] sighed and nodded. "I do. But I already have given up on him."

Amande raised an eyebrow. "Give up without even trying?"

[y/n] smiled sadly and shook her head. "There's no point. Katakuri-nii would only see me as a younger sister nothing more. It's enough."

Amande stared at her. "If you have enough, why are you still single up until now?" Amande questioned. "You always refused any admirers. Sanji's brothers we're always hitting on you. Portgas D. Ace tried to asked you out. That celebrity, Cavendish too. Back on high school, many had confessed. That Eustass Kid from the high school rock band, Trafalgar Law who is a doctor now and that guy who thinks he's the coolest guy out there. What's his name again?"

"Enel."

"Yeah! That guy! See there we're a lot of them who tried to ask you out, yet you never entertained any of them and instead throw yourself to work."

[y/n] look down sadly. "I don't know," she said. "I know that I already have given up but I still can't bring myself to accept any other men."

"How about confessing?"

[y/n] looked up to her. "No way! He'll just reject me!"

"Exactly."

She looked at Amande in confusion. "Huh?"

"Youre still a prisoner of that feelings, you know? What you need is closure. If he rejects you, then maybe you'll finally be free from that feelings. It'll completely shatter your hope," she said. "I know that was a pretty harsh and painful way but thar will surely give you a closure."

[y/n] remained silent as she think of what Amande was saying.

The older woman smiled. "Im not forcing you [y/n]. But think about what I am trying to tell you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. 4 More Days to Go [Charlotte Perospero]

"And we need to do something about the packaging."

"*nod*"

"We need to talk to mama first though."

"*nod*"

"But then again, I don't think there would be a problem with her, perorin~"

"*nod*"

Perospero stared at [y/n] strangely as she blankly nodded at his every words.

"Are you listening to me, [y/n]?"

"*nod*"

"There is a fire."

"*nod*"

"Vinsmoke Judge is break dancing."

"*nod*"

"And Caesar Clown is wearing a pink tutu, performing swan lake in the middle of Raftel."

"*nod*"

"[y/n]!!!"

"Wah!" [y/n] jumped on her seat when Perospero's loud voice boomed on her ear. "N-nii-san! What the heck was that?!" she glared at Perospero, rubbing her ears. "You'll break my eardrums."

"Well its your fault for not listening. We're here to discuss about the packaging for the newest candy bar product but you're spacing out. What the heck us wrong? Are you not feeling well or anything?"

[y/n] sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm not sick. Sorry. I'll be paying attention now. So? What is this about candy bars?"

Perospero closed the folder in front of him and stared intently at [y/n].

"Tell me what's bothering you," he said.

"No. It's nothing. Really. Let's just-"

"Is this about Katakuri?" he interrupted.

[y/n] looked at him wide-eyed. She let out a forced chuckle. "No. Of course not. What makes you say it's about Katakuri-nii?" she turned away, refusing to met the man's eyes. "Let's continue this meeting-"

"Whenever you're a acting like this, it's always about Katakuri," Perospero said. "When you we're in middle school and saw a girl confessed at Katakuri, you acted like this. When you thought mama was going to marry off Katakuri that one time, you acted like this. And when he was tasked to accompany the daughter of mama's potential business partner, you acted like this." Perospero chuckled. "I've been babysitting you since then so you could maybe fool the others but you can't fool me. So better spill it, perorin~"

[y/n] sighed in defeat. She knew Perospero. He wouldn't drop the topic unless she talk. Left with no choice, she decided to tell him.

"Yesterday, I met Amande-nee. At first, we were just talking about how the others was hiding a secret. But then, our conversation turned to Katakuri-nii."

Perospero nodded. "And?"

"Well, you see, even if I already gave up on Katakuri nii-san. I still couldn't find it in me to dive into any relationship. She then told me that deep inside, I might still hoping for 'something' and that I need a closure. And so, she told me to confess to Katakuri nii-san to crush that small 'hope'. On that way, I'll be able to have that closure and move on, as I accepts that there would be really no chance for me."

Perospero closed his eyes, nodding. "I see. It's a pretty painful approach though." He opened his eyes and looked at her with a serious look. "What are you planning to do?"

[y/n] shooked her head and let a sigh. "I don't know. I'm scared to do that, Peros-nii."

"You poor thing." Perospero smiled sadly, pulling her on a hug. "You don't need to force yourself to do what Amande suggested if you're not ready. Although she gave a good suggestion, you don't need to do it," he said, stroking her head.

[y/n] felt her eyes teared up. She hugged Perospero back, pressing her face on his chest.

"There. There. How about you take a break tomorrow? Oh! I know! I'll tell Smoothie to go out with you tomorrow. She was on a leave anyway. How about that?"

[y/n] pulled away, sniffing. "I don't want to bother her."

"Oh shush! You're not a bother! I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you tomorrow," he said as reached to her cheeks, wiping her tears. "Don't stress yourself too much. Go out and have fun once in a while."

[y/n] let a small smile. "Thank you, Peros-nii."

"You don't have to thank me, perorin~" he smiled back. "Tomorrow, just go out and have fun. Everything is going to be fine."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. 3 More Days to Go [Charlotte Smoothie]

"It's been a while since the two of us have gone to shopping, nee-san," Smoothie said.

Smoothie and [y/n] we're currently walking around the mall, checking some new clothes, jewelries and shoes. When they we're in college, they used to do that but when they started working, both of them have become too busy for that.

"Ah! Look! These are cute!" Smoothie said as she spotted some pants.

"It will suit you since you have long legs. Me on the other hand, it'll look terrible," [y/n] said with a sigh. She was honestly envious to mama's children. They we're all tall, well built and had long legs.

"What are you talking about? Any clothes would suit you! How about we go there and try them on?"

[y/n] sighed. "Fine.

* * *

After shopping, the two of them decided to have some lunch.

The two of them head to the restaurant with the things they brought.

"Shopping like this beats online shopping," Smoothie stated.

[y/n] nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Ever since I started working, I became too busy to do some shopping. Whenever I needed clothes, I order online."

Smoothie chuckled. "Me too."

"What do you mean by that?!" a woman's angry voice sounded, getting everyone's attention. "You're breaking up with me?!"

"What the heck is that? A lovers break up? Can't they keep their voices down? So scandalous." Smoothie rolled her eyes.

"Stop shouting. Everyone's looking at you."

Smoothie and [y/n]'s eyes widened hearing a familiar voice. The two turned their head to the angry woman's companion and saw someone they both knew.

"Nii-san?!"

"Cracker?!"

Since the two of them we're slightly far from where Cracker and the woman were sitting, they didn't noticed them.

"Is this about that girl back in your high school days again?! Are you still pining on her?!" the angry woman who supposedly Cracker's girlfriend (now an ex) questioned.

Both [y/n] and Smoothie didn't know he has a girlfriend. That was why this surprised them.

"Come on. Let's go to the car and talk about this. You're attracting too much attention." Cracker stood up and tried to grab her but the scandalous woman slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "Answer me, Cracker! This is about that woman again, right?! Even though she has zero interest in you, you're still hoping to be with her!"

Cracker looked fed up. "Fine. Yes. Happy now?"

The woman gritted her teeth and slapped him. "I hate you!" with that, she stomped out of the restaurant.

Cracker let a sigh and sat on the chair tiredly. One of the waiters approached him, probably to talk to him about them, bothering the other customers.

[y/n] and Smoothie hid themselves when Cracker passed them and left.

"Crap! That was pretty terrible!" Smoothie had said when Cracker was gone.

"I wonder if he's okay," [y/n] said worried about Cracker.

"I wasn't expecting to witness that." Smoothie sighed. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Me too," [y/n] nodded. "They we're talking about a 'girl in his high school days'. I was Cracker's classmate since freshman to senior. I wonder who that girl is," she mused.

Smoothie glanced away awkwardly. "L-lets just pretend we didn't saw nor know anything."

[y/n] nodded. But inside her head, she was still trying to figure out who was the 'girl back in high school' that caused the couple's break up.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. 2 More Days to Go [Charlotte Cracker]

"Finally done." [y/n] sighed as she put her pen down. Since Lola was away on a business trip, the task of signing the documents fall on her.

It was her most hated job for the fact that the stack of documents thay they needed to sign were always mountain high.

"Well? I'm done here. Let's take a break," she said, stood up and left her stuffy office.

* * *

As she walk outside, she noticed a familiar man in a distance.

"Cracker?"

Standing in front of the fountain, throwing coins after coins absentmindedly, was mama's tenth son, Charlotte Cracker.

She kinda felt awkward as she wondered if it was fine to approach him. She just witness his breakup episode yesterday and even though he didn't know she saw it, she still felt bad for seeing it.

After contemplating whether to approach him or not, she decided that he might needed someone to talk with right now and made her way to him.

"Cracker."

Cracker turned to her, startled. But as he saw who called him, he calmed down.

"[y/n]. On a break?"

[y/n] nodded. "Yeah. I just finished signing some documents. How about you, why are you here? You're wearing casual clothes that means you're not here for work," she observed.

Cracker grinned. "Yeah. Truth is, I was just taking a drive and before I knew it, I'm here."

That made [y/n] laugh. "You mean you unconsciously drived here."

"Yeah. Something like that," he said with a smile.

"So? Why do you keep throwing coins here? I saw you threw a lot. Don't tell me you have a lot of wish?" she joked.

Cracker smiled, looking down to the fountain's water where the coins he have thrown we're in. "I only have one wish," he said. "I thought that if I threw a lot, god will have mercy and give me the only thing that I wanted."

[y/n] looked at him. "Is it something only the god could give?"

Cracker chuckled. "Yeah. If I did got it then it's a miracle since it was close to impossible to get it."

"Why?" [y/n] asked curiously.

Cracker looked back at her. "It's unattainable."

"Oh... I see," was all she could say.

Cracker has his usual smile but for some reason, [y/n] felt he was quite sad.

 _"I wonder if it has anything to do with the 'girl back in high school',"_ she thought.

"I better go back home now. I promised mama I'll make dinner for her tonight. I need to prepare cooking," he said.

[y/n] gave him a small smile and nodded. "Okay. See you. Tell mama I said 'hi'."

Cracker smiled back. "Okay. Don't stress yourself too much with work," he said and walk away.

As she watched him leave, she remembered about how Oven, Galette and Brùlēe was acting.

Since Cracker was there, she thought she'll ask him. But then, he remembered how sad Cracker looked as he threw all those coins to the fountain.

"Cracker?" she called out.

Cracker stopped and turned back at her.

[y/n] gave him a small smile. "I'm just here if you need someone," she said.

Cracker looked surprise at first but that surprise melted into a smile in just a few moments. "I know," he said with a somehow pained look. "You've been always there," he said. "Always."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. 1 More Day to Go [Charlotte Katakuri]

[y/n] almost spit the water on her mouth when Katakuri suddenly entered her office.

"N-nii-san?! W-w-what are you doing her?!" she asked in surprise.

"Amande told me you had something important to tell me?" he told her. "She said it was really important and I really need to come here to see you. What is it?"

As usual, he was straight to the point. Not even bothering to sit or ask for drinks, he went straight to business. Katakuri had always been like that and [y/n] knows that well.

However, that wasn't the problem now. The problem was Amande apparently took it upon to herself to give her a chance to confess that day. The only problem was, she wasn't informed and wasn't ready. 

"Err... Y-you see... Katakuri nii-san... Uhmm..." Just how was she gonna say it?!

Katakuri was looking at her, patiently waiting for her to tell him.

"Do you know what is a good gift for mama?" she chickened out.

Katakuri stared at her. [y/n] sweated nervously. There was no way she could confess. Never!

Katakuri closed his eyes and pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out a picture from that and showed [y/n].

[y/n] looked at it and saw a chubby child with curly pink hair. The child was hugging a strange skeleton with afro hair and elegant clothes.

"This..."

"Its mama when she was a child. That skeleton she was holding was very precious to her. She named it Brook but he burnt with the orphanage where mama used to live," he explained. "If you could replicate the skeleton, then it'll make her happy."

"Ah! I see! Thank you, nii-san!" she smiled happily. She finally know what to give mama.

"Is that all you need?" he asked.

"Err... Yes. That's all," she lied, smile wavering.

Katakuri nodded. "See you at tomorrow's party then," he said and left.

[y/n] watched him walk away. It was her chance but she let it go. When he was gone, she let a sigh. "Should I just give up?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Its Christmas!

Like every other year, [y/n] would spend her Christmas with the Charlotte family.

Normally, it was just her and the whole Charlotte's. But this year, there we're some guests and extended family who would be joining them.

Most of the family members and guests we're already there.

"Mama. Merry Christmas," [y/n] approached the woman handing her the big box. It was her gift. Unlike the other gifts, gifts for 'mama' needed to be handed straight to her the moment you arrive. She wanted open them as she received them. "Here's my gift."

"Oh! Thank you, [y/n]. Merry Christmas to you too," Mama said, smiling fondly at the young woman.

"That's a pretty big box," Compote who was standing beside ever mother, mused as she watch her mother unwrap the gift.

The mother then let a gasp as she finally unwrapped the gift. "This..."

"The same as your skeleton doll back when you're a child. Brook, right?" [y/n] said with a small smile.

Teary eyed, mama nodded. "My friends at the orphanage, including your mother made him for me for my birthday. They dont have money so they took the anatomical skeleton model from the trash of a nearby school and dressed him up like a musician." She let a smile as she remembered the old times. "I was so happy. But when the orphanage caught on a fire, I left Brook and he was burnt with our 'home'," Mama said and looked at [y/n]. "Thank you, [y/n]."

[y/n] smiled back at her and shook her head. "It's Katakuri-nii who suggested this gift. So if you have to thank someone, its him. Also, this is nothing compared to what you did for me. Thank you for everything, mama."

* * *

Since everyone was still waiting for some of the Charlotte's who we're going to be late, [y/n] decided to head to the balcony for fresh air.

As she get there, she found Cracker. He was standing there, smoking.

"Cracker?!"

Cracker turned to her startled. "O-oh. [y/n]."

"I didn't know you smoke," she said as she moved and stood beside him.

"I do smoke once in a while. It's rare though. Only when I'm stressed out," he replied and throw the cigarette away. "You're here for fresh air, right?" he grinned.

[y/n] chuckled. "Its fine. If you want to smoke, go ahead."

"Nah. I'm good," he said. "Anyway, mama looked so happy with your gift. She looks like she don't want to let it go. Thank you for making mama happy."

"It's nothing to thank for. Mama had saved me. Its nothing compared to what she did for me."

"You said that but you already did a lot for this family," he chuckled. "Anyway, here's my gift. Merry Christmas," he said, handing her a wrapped present.

"Eh? You're supposed to bring that under the Christmas tree."

"I want to personally give it to you."

[y/n] smiled. "Thank you. Can I open it now?"

Cracker turned away. "Go ahead."

[y/n] unwrapped the gift and found a box inside. When she opened it, she saw a necklace with a rose quartz pendant. "Pretty!" she smiled widely and looked up to Cracker. "Thank you, Cracker."

Cracker nodded but refused to look back at her. "I... It's nothing. I'm glad you like it. Just take a good care of it.

"I will. Can you put it on me?" she asked.

Cracker looked back at he her surprise. "W-what?!"

"Oh... Sorry. It's okay if you don't want to," she said, taking what he said as a 'no'.

"It's not that! Damn it! Give it here and turn around! I'll put it on you." He took the necklace with his cheeks reddening.

[y/n] giggled and turn around. Cracker put it on her, making sure that the clasp was securely locked.

"T-there."

[y/n] turned to look at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh! Hey! Nee-san! Nii-san! Come on! It's starting!" Brùlèe called them.

"We better go back," [y/n] said, looking up at Cracker.

"I'll stay here for a bit. You go ahead."

"Eh?"

"I'm fine. I just need more air. It's stifling inside," he assured her as he saw her worried look.

"Okay. Thanks again. It's beautiful."

Cracker smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

[y/n] left with Brùlèe. Now alone, Cracker sighed. "Rose quartz. A stone of unconditional love." He smiled although it was a sad smile. "It's the representation of my love for you."

* * *

The party started. With Perospero and Brùlèe being the host, everyone had a fun time with some games and small contests where everyone participated with the exception of some kill joy who didn't was to ruin their 'cool' image by embarrassing themselves. And then, when midnight came, everyone opened their gifts.

Later on, they had a feast and after, alcohol flooded the room.

Slightly dizzy from all the alcohol she had drank, [y/n] decided to head to the parlor and rest.

She sighed as she sat on one of the couches in the parlor and closed her eyes. She would come back to the party hall later but for now, she needed to rest.

She was there for five minutes when suddenly, the door opened.

[y/n] opened her eyes and found Katakuri.

"Nii-san? Is the party over?" she asked.

Katakuri went straight to her and sat beside her. "No. I actually need to talk to you."

[y/n] stared at him curiously. "To me?"

He nodded. "How do you feel about meeting your father?"

[y/n] looked at him in surprise and confusion. Why was he asking her that.

"Are you angry with him?" he asked.

[y/n] look down on her lap and shook her head. "I'm not really angry with him. Even though he left us, he's still my father and the only family I have. I don't know who he was but I don't hate him," she said and looked up to Katakuri.

Katakuri nodded as he looked back at her with a serious look. "I found him."

[y/n] stared at him in disbelief. "W-what?"

"Your father. I found him. And if you want, I could bring you to him."

[y/n]'s eyes teared up at what she heard. For a long time, she wondered if she will ever know or find out who her father was. And now, Katakuri was saying he could bring her to him.

"For a long time, I've been trying to find him. And last week, I finally got a call from the detective I hired. He found your father."

"You did it for me?" she muttered with a warm feelings. She...

**CHOOSE YOUR ENDING:**

**a) ...cry. [Move to Cracker Ending]**

**b) ...hug him. [Move to Katakuri Ending]**

* * *

**[CRACKER'S ENDING]**

**a) ...cry.**

"Nii-san!" Cracker's angry voice sounded.

[y/n] and Katakuri turned to the door in surprise.

"Cracker?"

Cracker's flaming eyes bore to [y/n] 's tear stained face. He then gritted his teeth and marched towards Katakuri.

"What the fuck did you do to [y/n]?!

"Cracker!" [y/n] stared in horror when Cracker grabbed Katakuri and shook him.

"What did you do?!" Cracker angrily shouted.

Katakuri remained calm despite of Cracker's anger. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't fuck with me! She's crying! Im so tired of you making her cry! Whenever you do something insensitive, it was me who always has to suffer seeing her tears!" Cracker shouted.

By now, his voice have already attracted everyone. Their siblings had followed them on the room, watching them although no one bothered to interfere. Heck, even mama nor the other guests didn't want to get in between.

"Cracker..." [y/n] stared at the purple haired guy, surprised at his outburst.

"If you have no feelings for her, just say so! Stop getting her hopes up only to crush her heart later on! She deserves a man who would love her and take care if her!" Cracker continued.

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "And that man. Do you think that it's you?"

[y/n] looked up to Katakuri. Just why was he asking that to Cracker? She wondered.

Cracker returned his brother's look with a challenging glare. "Yes. At least I would treat her better than you would, love her and make her feel how important and special she is to me. Unlike you, I love her." He look towards [y/n], glare turning to a soft for look. "She's the woman that I love."

Their siblings began to murmur some things but the three didn't seems to care.

[y/n] stared at Cracker, wide eyed. Now, she finally knew. It all make sense now. Oven's question and Galette and Brùlèe's refusal to talk to her about Cracker. The 'girl back at high school' he was in love with was her.

Katakuri sighed. "That's good and all. But you're jumping to a wrong conclusion."

Cracker looked back to him with a glare.

Katakuri continued. "She's crying because she'll finally see her father not because I was being insensitive or anything."

That made Cracker froze. "W-what? You mean, you didn't make her cry?"

Katakuri crossed his arms. "Nope."

"Oh, fuck." Cracker cursed and looked at [y/n], cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Cracker..."

"Fuck it!" Cracker shouted and run out of the room.

"Cracker!" [y/n] run after Cracker but Katakuri called her.

"[y/n]!"

[y/n] stopped and looked back to Katakuri. She smiled. "Thank you, Katakuri nii-san," she bowed her head before running after Cracker again.

Daifuku and Oven stepped beside Katakuri and patted his shoulder.

"You lose," Daifuku said.

Katakuri sighed and nodded. A small defeated smile formed under his scarf. "Yeah. But I guess Cracker suits her better."

* * *

"Cracker! Wait!" she yelled out as she run after Cracker.

Cracker however, continue running.

"Cracker! Please! Stop!" she keep going. Suddenly, she tripped. "Ah!"

Her scream made Cracker stop and in a hurry, he run back to her. "[y/n]! Are you alright?!" he asked as he kneeled down.

"I... I'm fine," she said and tried to stand but the pain on her leg made her fall back.

"Shit! I'm sorry! This is my fault!" Cracker regretfully looked at her.

[y/n] gave him a smile. "It's not your fault. I'll be fine. Although, can you help me to that bench. I don't think I'll be able to move by myself."

"Bench?! You need a doctor! I'll bring you inside."

"No. Its  nothing serious, Cracker. Just let me rest on the bench, please?"

"Fine." Cracker sighed and picked her up. He then brought her to the bench.

"Sit," she said, parting the place beside her.

Cracker hesitantly took a seat.

Both of them we're quiet. They only sat their awkwardly. Cracker honestly wanted to run away. He was so embarrassed at the scene he caused not to mention he ended up admitting his feelings to [y/n]. But he can't just leave [y/n] there.

"Is what you said, true, Cracker?" [y/n] suddenly questioned making him jump in surprise.

He turned to look at [y/n] with face flushed. She was looking at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking right at that moment.

He began to wonder if it would actually do him better if he lied. But then, after declaring what he just declared back at the parlor, there was no way she would believe his lies. Might as well be a man and admit everything.

"Yes." Cracker nodded, his eyes turning to his lap. "I love you. Ever since we're kids, I've always loved you," he finally admitted.

"Why didn't you told me before? Why wait up until now?"

Cracker let a snort. "Do you really think I could do that knowing that you'll just reject me? I know that Katakuri nii-san is the one that you love. And I understand why. He's smart, strong and someone you.could always count on. Unlike me. I am no match on him," he said.

"That's not true."

Cracker turned at her when he felt [y/n] touch his hand. He froze in surprise seeing that she was smiling warmly at him.

"I think it's time to give up on him," she said as small tears fell from her eyes. "I have enough of chasing after someone that would never look at me."

"[y/n]..."

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, Cracker. Forgive me," she sobbed.

"[y/n], please stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry!" Cracker said, pulling her close to him, hugging her tight.

"Cracker... Can we try it?" she asked.

"What?" Cracker pulled away as he looked at her, not sure what she meant.

"You said you love me. Can you stay with me from now on? You don't have a girlfriend, right? So maybe, I-"

"Yes!" Cracker hugged her happily. "Fucking yes! I'll stay with you forever! I'll love you so much you'll only think of me!"

[y/n] smiled and pressed her face on Cracker's chest.

It seems that she just received the best Christmas gift ever. Love.

* * *

**[KATAKURI'S ENDING]**

**b) ...hug him.**

* * *

"Nii-san!" In her happiness, she suddenly hugged Katakuri, totally forgetting her shyness.

Katakuri froze in surprise at first but calmed himself down and wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you, Katakuri-nii..." she sniffed.

"It's nothing. You've been like a family to us."

What he said made [y/n]'s happiness drop. A family. Meaning, he only sees her as a sister, right?

[y/n] pulled away as she tried to stop her tears from falling. "I... I see," she smiled although it was a resigned smile. "A family, huh?"

Katakuri noticed her distress and questioned her. "[y/n]? What's wrong?"

[y/n] shook her head, eyes, beginning to blurred from the incoming tears.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy." That was obviously a lie and Katakuri knows that.

"Stop lying. You don't look happy to me," he stated.

[y/n] couldn't stop her tears anymore. She quickly turn to run but before she could took one step, Katakuri had grabbed her, preventing her from running away.

"Let me go!" [y/n] yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Katakuri turned her around and made her face him.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong," he ordered.

[y/n] shook her head. "No."

"[y/n]."

"No!"

"[y/n], tell me."

"No!!!"

"[y/n]!!!"

"It's you!" [y/n] finally admitted.

"Me?" Katakuri stared at her in confusion.

"Please..." [y/n] sobbed. "If you feel nothing for me. Just tell it straight to me. I don't want to hold onto this small hope anymore. So tell me that the only thing I could be is being your sister." She looked up to him with tear stained face. "Please..."

Katakuri said nothing. He only look at her andet her go. Now free, [y/n] fell down on her knees, sobbing.

She had enough. It was the end if her unrequited love. She knew that tonight was the night her love will end.

[y/n] then stood up and turned to the door. Slowly, she walk towards it. She was going to leave. She would just send manager a message, telling that she had gone home since she wasn't feeling well.

But as she took three steps, Katakuri's voice sounded.

"I thought it was just a childish crush," he said, making [y/n] stop on her tracks. "I thought, once you grow up, it'll disappear." He walk towards [y/n] and stopped behind her. "I didn't know you are serious. If I knew, I shouldn't have waited this long."

[y/n] froze in surprise as she felt his arms wrapped around her from behind. Her heart was beating so fast. She was confused. What was going on?!

"N-nii-"

"Katakuri," he cut her. "Call me Katakuri. A girlfriend don't call her boyfriend 'nii-san'."

[y/n]'s eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. Does that mean, she wasn't rejected?

She turned around and looked up to Katakuri, still unsure of what was going on.

Seeing her confusion, Katakuri chuckled. "What's with that look? You look confused," he said and stroked her cheek. "I'm telling you that I love you. Always have been. Ever since high school."

More tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes hearing that. "B-but... If that's the case then... Why?"

"Why I acted like I didn't care? Well, you're much more younger than me. I thought it was just a phase for you and you'll change your mind as you grow up," he explained.

[y/n] hugged him tightly. "It's not a phase! I really do love you!"

Katakuri smiled. "Yeah. And I love you too." He pulled away a little and lofted her chin up, making her look up to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her soft ones.

[y/n] was taken aback at first but as she realized what was going on, she let herself relaxed and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Katakuri pulled away, letting her breathe. He wiped her tears with his fingers.

"No more crying. From now on, I'll make you happy."

[y/n] smiled, cheeks reddening. "I'll make you happy too so please stay with me, always."

Katakuri smiled and picked her up, bridal style. He then walked out of the door and into the long hallway.

"Uhmm... This isn't the way to the party hall," [y/n] said upon noticing that they we're headed on the opposite way.

"We're not going back to the party. We're going to my room.

"Eh?!"

Katakuri chuckled at her reaction. "Calm down. Were not going to do anything. We're just going to sleep. I could see that you're tired. You need to rest."

[y/n] buried her face on his neck, embarrassed.

"It's fine," Katakuri said. "Let's take one step at a time. I'll wait until you're ready."

[y/n] let a small smile, her face, still pressed on the side of his neck. "Thank you. Thank you for e erything and for the gift."

Katakuri smiled. "Its nothing. Let's meet your father tomorrow."

"Sure. But Im not talking about that gift," she pulled away and looked up to him with a warm smile. "The gift that I am talking about is your love. Thank you."

Katakuri pressed another kiss on her lips again. "Expect more gifts to come..."

**END**

* * *

_**Merry Christmas!** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
